Episode 5250 (22 March 2016)
Synopsis In the Square, Stacey is confused by what Kyle has said. Martin warns him to leave Stacey alone but she stops him. She asks Kyle to explain himself and takes him to the flat. Bex apologises to Stacey as shepasses. Inside, Kyle explains to Stacey that he’s transgender. As he begins to tell his story Martin enters to check on them and Stacey asks him to pick Lily up from school. Kyle opens up to Stacey about his past. He admits that there were points when he was suicidal but he didn’t want to die a girl. He wanted Stacey to accept him as her brother. He explains that he was in a lesbian relationship with Soph for a short time. Stacey tells him about her situation with Arthur and the MBU and they are comforted by the fact that they are both in strange situations. Kyle has had a mastectomy and is taking testosterone but is yet to complete the full transition. He also has a tattoo across his chest which reads ‘I was born to survive.’ He had it done after Shannon’s boyfriend and his friends beat him up. Stacey shows her tattoo on her back she had done in Mexico. Kyle admits he has been chucked out of his flat and is sofa surfing. Soph has gone back to Blackpool. Stacey says he can stay with Martin. Martin returns with Lily and Kyle pleads with Stacey not to repeat what he has said. Stacey introduces Lily to her uncle, Kyle. When alone Martin calmly approaches Stacey who tells him that Kyle will be staying with him. He’s less than impressed but offers to take Stacey back to the MBU. She has something to do first. They visit Kush and find the door already open. Kush is with a random woman on the sofa in a compromising position. Stacey tells him that if he is serious about being in Arthur’s life he needs to sort himself out. Outside No. 3, Stacey hands Kyle the keys to the flat. She has the box he brought her under her arm. At the MBU Stacey is grateful for Martin’s support and tells him she doesn’t want to be his not-wife anymore. She proposes to him and he accepts… At Ben’s birthday party, Abi approaches Ben and Paul at the bar. Paul asks about her first scan and Ben is confused when she says it’s not for ages. Phil stumbles in to the bar, creating a tense atmosphere at the party and asking where his invite was. He hands Ben some money for a drink as he hasn’t got him a present. Ben ignores him and Ian takes Phil to the café. He calls Billy who is reluctant to take Phil in. Frustrated and upset Ben goes into the Vic toilets where he finds Paul. He talks to him about his dad and how different he used to be. A desperate Ben moves to kiss Paul but Paul tells him it won’t help his situation. Sharon tells Ben not to let Phil’s actions ruin his day. He asks Abi if she wants to head home and Kathy comes out with a cake for him. Shirley finally stands her ground and makes it clear that she isn’t falling for Phil’s advances. At the Vic Mick tells Shirley that the doctors still don’t know if Ollie is ok and Linda is adamant that he’s alright. He has no one to confide his feelings in and is desperate to hold things together. Shirley tells him that Nancy is finding things hard and he mustn’t blame her for what happened. Babe finds Mick alone in his bedroom looking at Ollie’s cot and comforts him. Sharon comes looking for Nancy and Mick heads back to the hospital. Shirley watches Buster as he packs up the fish van and tells him Phil has gone. She spots Nancy walking alone and catches up with her. Nancy has a gym bag and is planning to go to Italy to see Johnny. Shirley talks to her and explains that her family need her here but things between Mick and Nancy have changed. Jay suggests the he and Linzi go back to hers after Ben’s party and she says she wants to take things slowly. Her experiences with boyfriends in the past haven’t been great and Jay realises she has called him her boyfriend and kisses her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes